Currently, in the pastry industry, machines or devices are needed to allow the feeding and dosing of plates or moulds with different configurations or shapes for miscellaneous bakery products, in a continuous way towards other conveyors. It is known that in this industry it is necessary to group and form moulds to deposit the dough for different pastry products that will afterwards be dosed to the cooking oven.
The moulds or dishes commonly used for these purposes are metallic and in many cases the dosing, grouping and forming of such moulds or small dishes was made by hand, which implied a high labor, high production costs and likely contamination.
We know about pneumatic equipment that use the principle of vacuum generation through nozzles or foot valves with vacuum generation system with which the dishes or metallic moulds are fastened; nevertheless, since they are metallic moulds or dishes with a determined weight, the strength of vacuum generated is not sufficient to keep the dishes fastened and suspended during their transportation from one conveyor to another; in addition, with the movements generated in the transportation, the vacuum breaks in many cases releasing the dishes that fall down in an inverted position, unaligned or go out of the conveyor, affecting the formation, alignment of the moulds and therefore the dosing of the dough.
The development of an automated feeder of pastry product dishes to the forming train intends to perfect the operation, reducing the process times, increasing productivity, in addition to increasing the operation and process speeds as well as decreasing the production costs. Based on the preceding purposes, an equipment was development that performs such operation in the best way.